


Rumors...

by SpencerMalloy



Series: Short Solangelo one-shots (under 2000 words) [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Camp Halfblood - Freeform, HoO - Freeform, M/M, PJO, ToA - Freeform, chb, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpencerMalloy/pseuds/SpencerMalloy
Summary: Nico di Angelo commands armies of the dead, but he's really not the one you have to worry about pissing off...





	Rumors...

Everyone at Camp Half-Blood knew very well not to mess with Nico di Angelo. Sure the kid could summon armies of the dead at will, one snap of his fingers and all those childhood nightmares of being chased down by zombies are suddenly becoming reality right in front of your eyes- but that wasn’t why no one gave Nico a reason to be upset with them. Underneath the carnal gaze of the son of Hades was the mushy heart of a boy who couldn’t be convinced to hurt a fly. He’d done enough killing in his lifetime. 

No, no one dared to touch Nico di Angelo because if you did, you’d have to deal with Will Solace.

Will Solace had all the intimidation factor of a newborn golden retriever, gangly limbs and loose smiles that he handed out to everyone who passed by. But that was only the first impression, spend any amount of time with the son of Apollo and you’ll realize there are more layers to him than meet the eye. 

There was a reason every other cabin let out a sigh of relief when they heard Will would be in the infirmary during capture the flag. Anyone who bothered to look closely enough could easily see the glares that turned his sky blue eyes into pools of antifreeze. No, he wasn’t as keen on a bow and arrow as his siblings, but he had a sure enough aim and the knowledge it took to know exactly what spots to hit. There was a reason no one would spar with him except the new kids–the gaze of him assessing you, dissecting you in his head was enough to send anyone with any sense running for the woods before he could land the first blow. 

Everyone called Will Solace a doctor but the fact was that he didn’t have a medical degree, he had no formal training, and he certainly hadn’t taken an oath to do no harm. Most people did their best to take what Will said at face value, accept that he was a good guy and did his best to save everyone he could. But it was hard to forget the day they’d fought Gaia. Even campers who had only heard stories talked of how Will Solace and Nico di Angelo stood and watched as the Augur Octavian undid himself in a fit of madness.

So no, Will Solace rarely had a reason to hold grudges, but the fact remains that some kids at camp never made it home– and he could hardly be faulted for all of the casualties, right?

Some say Will Solace didn’t have it in him, that the thought of any of those rumors having even a hint of truth in them is ridiculous. And they may be right. But still, everyone at Camp Half-Blood knew better than to mess with Nico di Angelo.

Besides, even if all of this is hearsay, there are more daunting people that love Nico di Angelo to answer to.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing that was stuck in my head. Not very long but I hope you guys like it. :)


End file.
